


Watching Anime

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Confused Alec Lightwood, M/M, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Simon Lewis is a sweetheart;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: That time Simon introduced Alec to anime and they bonded.





	Watching Anime

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Alec and Simon bonding in my life. You dont need to know Attack on Titan to read this but I do highly recommend it to anyone interested, if you like the gore and all that. :) If you do then SPOILERS AHEAD!!

“Magnus I’m home.” Alec called as he unlocked the doors of the Loft. He unlaced his boots and toed them off, sighing in relief when his sock clad feet touched the floor. He shed his gear in the chest and carefully placed his bow on the mantle. Alec was ready to soak in the bath for days.

  
“Hey.” A voice greeted him that was definitely not his boyfriend. He walked into the living room to find Simon on one of the couches with a pouch of blood in hand, watching cartoons.

  
“Where’s Magnus?” Alec passed his hands over his face. He took a seat on a chair, stretching his tired legs out. He dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling waiting for Simon to answer.

  
“We were hanging out watching anime and then he got called to help with a werewolf thing. Maia and Russell are having some problems again. Things have been tough since Luke left the pack.” Simon explained. Alec lifted his head to observe the vampire.

  
“And why aren’t you with your girlfriend?” he asked. He thought Simon would jump at a chance to be with Maia.

  
“Yea about that. She kinda broke up with me. You know facing her past and stuff. Magnus said I could hang out here for a while.” Simon chuckling nervously. He was avoiding Alec’s wide eyed gaze.

  
“Shit. Sorry man.” He apologized. He knew first hand how it felt. His mind ran to the time when him and Magnus took a break. It was the worse time period of his life. He couldn’t imagine how it would feel to break up. He shuddered at the thought.

  
“Nah I’m cool about it. It’s not like I miss her or anything.” Simon smiled at him, too brightly, too forcefully. Alec saw right through the front.

  
“Sure.” He mumbled. He was not going to ask for details. He was too tired for that and judging by the way Simon was now fidgeting in his seat, he was sure the conversation wasn’t over.

  
“Okay.” He dropped the now empty pouch in the table. “I mean she needs her space and I get that so I’m respecting her wishes. I don’t want her thinking I’m clingy and desperate and stuff. Because I’m not.” Simon nodded to himself. “And I’m buying my time so when the moment arrives I am going to win her back.” He declared, fist clenched tightly.

  
“Glad you have it all figured out. Good for you.” Alec commented. Maybe Magnus was making him soft but he felt a little pride at the determination on Simon’s face. He was not going to say that out loud though, he would take that secret to the City of Bones.

  
“Yea thanks.” He looked surprised, scanning Alec’s face for sarcasm and finding none. “She’s worth it.” Simon smiled, a more genuine one.

  
Alec excused him self to their bedroom. With Magnus not home, he would reserve the bath for later opting for a shower instead. When he was finished, pulling on a grey sweat pants and black long-sleeved v-neck t-shirt, Alec debated on whether he should go back to the living room or not. He heard the blaring of the television through the door so he knew Simon was still there. He was going to drop face first on the bed. Then he pictured Magnus’ frowning face in his head. “ _Alexander, we have a guest who is having a tough time. Go entertain him and keep him company._ ”

  
Alec cursed quietly, changing directions back to the living room. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint the love of his life by not carrying out simple etiquettes. He needed to make himself dinner any way.

  
“KENNY!” Someone shouted from the television when Alec rounded the corner, stopping him in his tracks.

  
“What the hell are you watching?” He asked as Simon was transfixed to the screen. A bloody animated man was sliding across rooftops avoiding bullets as a hoard of men chased him.

  
“It’s called Attack on Titan. I used to watch it all the time when I was.....mundane. The new season just came out so I wanted to check it out.” He half explained without looking at Alec.

  
“I thought cartoons were suppose to be tame.” He said. His knowledge of it was limited.

  
“Oh man. You have no idea.” Simon exclaimed. “This is an anime, which is what Japanese animations are called. It’s actually a horror anime but with lots of action and blood and man eating titans. But there are all the genres. You got comedy, fantasy, school life, drama, horror, thriller, even physiological ones that really mess with your mind. There is also hentai but we’re not going to go there.”

  
“Uh huh. Sounds exciting.” Alec backed away slowly until he was safely in the kitchen. “This is going to be more challenging than I thought.” He muttered as he gathered his ingredients for dinner.

  
When he was finished, he stored the leftovers in the oven to keep warm for Magnus and made his way back to the living room. He silently handed Simon another blood bag, turning quickly to avoid his beaming response. He settled comfortably on the chair with his bowl of food and drink in hand.

  
“Oh. I could change the programme if you want.” Simon offered, unsurely. He stretched his hand out to give Alec the remote.

  
“No.” He said between bites. “I am not staying out that long.” He shook his head so Simon pulled his hand back. He placed the remote back on the coffee table, attention returning to the screen.

  
Too much was happened for Alec to understand. People were flying across the screen with some weird contraption strapped to their waists. Some had swords but others had guns. Tall naked creepy looking people were chasing smaller humans. Blood every where. But he couldn’t help his curious glances to the screen. Eventually he gave up and sighed.

  
“What the hell is going on?” he asked Simon.

  
“Oh. OH! I can start from episode one, season one for you. It’ll be too much to try and catch you up from here.” Simon jumped in his seat reaching excitedly for the remote. “But basically, these man eating Titans came out of nowhere and the remaining of humanity have build these huge ass walls around their homes to protect themselves and fight against the titans. They thought they were safe but one day a huge titan kicked a hole in the outer walls. The story follows this guy called Eren. Man, he has some serious shit to go through so I’m not going to spoil it for you.” He explained hurriedly before he found exactly where he needed to replay from.

  
“You don’t have to do that.” Alec protested with fail.

  
“It’s kool. I wanted to watch from the beginning any way. I just watched the episodes to see Levi be a badass.” The words going way over Alec’s head. “He’s the guy on the roof, who was dodging bullets like a mofo.” He said at Alec’s confused expression.

  
“Okay. First episode. This intro is my favourite.” And so began the longest night of Alec’s life.

 

Magnus walked into his office, closing the portal from the Jade Wolf behind him. He prays everything between the werewolf pack resolve soon. He had high hopes though, Maia was a tough one and she would follow in Luke’s footsteps keeping them in line. He quickly wrote a summarized report of the agreement with the werewolves for his records. He wondered if Alec was at home already. Cracking his neck to ease the tension, he left his office to find him.

  
Voices immediately drew him to the living room. He walked silently, curious at the noise.

  
“Oh shit. You mean to tell me the smiling titan who ate his mother was his freaking step mother and his father made him eat him to get his abilities. Talk about coming in full circle.” He heard Alec’s voice.

  
“Yea. Damn man. That was a heavy one. I can’t believe his dad would do all that. That's messed up.” Simon responded.

  
Magnus brows creased in confusion. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not hallucinating. Alec and Simon sitting side by side in the couch, empty dinner wares and blood bags on the table in front of them, watching anime. Did he accidently portal into an alternate dimension? They were so engrossed that neither of them noticed his presence. He was slightly insulted. Magnus cleared his throat making them both look up at him.

  
“Hey babe.” Alec greeted, the same time Simon said, “Hey Magnus.”

  
He sat next to Alec, who pulled him in for a hug. Magnus melted against his embrace, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist while hands idly caress his shoulders and upper back, relaxing him almost immediately. “Rough day?” Alec asked against his temple.

  
“Hmm.” He hummed in affirmative, eyes closed breathing in Alec’s scent.

  
“Want me to draw you a bath?” Magnus smiled at his boyfriend’s thoughtfulness.

  
He shook his head. “It’s alright. I will take care of it. You enjoy your anime.” He kissed Alec gently on the lips, lingering lovingly before heading to their bedroom.

  
He paused at the door, turning back to glance the boys, once again engrossed in their show. “You boys know there is the comic version, manga, to that story that is way ahead of the show. You know if you want to avoid cliff-hangers and see which members of the survey corp are going to die.”

  
“What?!” he heard their raised voices, with a chuckle he disappeared behind the door.  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope they read the manga. Off course Magnus would know what's happening too. Magnus knows everything. Haha. I had no idea how to end the story. Hope it was a good read any ways. :)


End file.
